


I will learn to love you

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Relationship, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Annette is learning many things at Garreg Mach, including how to kiss Mercedes.





	I will learn to love you

**Author's Note:**

> haha still not caught up yet, but i did see a lot of cool video games at the local game fest, so that's rad.
> 
> i write a lot of masturbation fics, i've realised. need to do more oral sex. maybe the next one. oh, and i guess a heads up for y'all who don't dig age gaps, mercedes is 23 and annette is 17 at the point where this fic is set. that's your heads up.
> 
> day 18 pairing: annette/mercedes (which has a shockingly low number of fics!)  
day 18 kink: first time

The ball had been her moment. Annette plucked up all her courage and told Mercedes, glowing in the Ethereal Moon, about her feelings. She had braced herself for a gentle letdown. Mercedes was older, more mature, and probably wanted someone more like herself. It had been the stuff of dreams to hear Mercedes say she felt the same, and to let Annette kiss her. 

It hadn’t been a good kiss, but Annette was determined to learn and Mercedes was angelically patient. And with time and practice, Annette found she could make Mercedes melt under delicate touches and slow, easy kisses. It felt good, and Annette wondered what else she could do to nourish this little flame in her chest. Things that would make Mercedes sigh and moan. 

Then Mercedes had invited Annette for an evening together in her room. It would be smuggled sweets and sketching out dream gowns and _not_ thinking about the Professor’s trip to the Holy Tomb in a few days. Annette accepted eagerly, and she felt a secret thrill when Ingrid declined the invitation to spend more time in the library. It would be Annette and Mercedes, just two best friends. And perhaps Annette could find the courage to kiss somewhere besides Mercedes’ mouth.

It was a fun evening. Mercedes’ sweets were always delicious and the two of them cheerfully discussed the latest news of Faerghus fashion, sketching dresses for each other. Mercedes had a fine eye for detail when she paid attention, and she sketched divinely beautiful diaphanous gowns for Annette that left bare shoulders and some decolletage in view. Annette’s handywork was not nearly so impressive, but Mercedes showered compliments over Annette’s sturdy designs that replaced exposed skin with decorative frills. 

Her nightgown slipped a little as she clapped her hands together in delight. Annette was transfixed. It was so strange. She’d seen Mercedes in the bathhouse and sauna plenty of times, with far more skin on display. But this was different. This was a _secret_, something only for the two of them. 

“I want to kiss you,” Annette blurted out, hiding her face behind her hands as soon as the words were out.

“Oh, Annie, of course,” Mercedes said, and Annette peeked through her fingers to see Mercedes leaning towards her, eyes closed. Annette closed the distance with a kiss, reaching out to take Mercedes’ hand in hers. After a few meltingly warm kisses Annette pulled away, just a little, so she could breathe.

“I wanna kiss you in other places, too,” she confessed. She couldn’t be worried about rejection, not when Mercedes had been so loving and accepting. But Annette could help the awkward, timid uncertainty about her. She knew what these feelings her in gut were, but how to act on them? She didn’t want to go too fast and put off Mercedes. 

But while Mercedes went quite red at Annette’s statement, there was nothing about her expression that showed hesitancy or disgust. Instead she looked… excited? Annette wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“I’d like to kiss you in other places, too, Annie. May I kiss your neck?” Annette could’ve stopped breathing there, in awe of how easily Mercedes said it. It took her a moment to find her wits and nod, turning her head a little to expose more of her throat. Mercedes pressed slow kisses there and Annette shivered and sighed. One of her hands fluttered to Mercedes’ shoulder, but she didn’t know what to do with it. Mercedes moved her lips up Annette’s throat, until she was pressing kisses under her ear. It felt so nice, and Annette could feel heat and wet building up between her legs. A little moan escaped her mouth.

“Those are lovely noises,” Mercedes said. “Don’t hold back on my account.” She _nibbled her earlobe_ and Annette made a noise somewhere between a groan and a squeak. The heat and excitement growing in her was unbearable.

“Please keep touching me, Mercie,” Annette said. And when Mercedes asked where she should touch, Annette sighed, “Anywhere,” before she could even think consciously about the question. And Mercedes’ response was more slow, gut-melting kisses to Annette’s neck, and then to her shoulders. Mercedes undid the tie at the back of Annette’s nightgown and pulled the fabric aside to reveal more skin, every bit of it soon touched by Mercedes’ lips.

“Can we move to my bed?” Mercedes asked as she moved from Annette’s left shoulder to her right. “If you’re alright with it, I want to touch more of you.”

“Y-Yeah,” Annette said, thinking about how much this resembled one of her most recent dreams. She had been a lot more proactive in the dream, though. And with trembling legs and Mercedes’ help, Annette fell into the bed with her. 

She had an idea, and she was working up the courage to say something when Mercedes asked, “May I touch your breasts, Annie? I know you said everywhere, but I want to hear you say it.”

“Can I touch myself?” Annette asked, registering Mercedes’ question after the words were out of her mouth and irretrievable. “You can touch my breasts and I’ll… touch me…” Oh by the goddess was her face burning hot! But the tension in her belly was so tight that even this humiliation could not cool her down. 

“Of course, darling,” Mercedes said, flushed but cheerful. And then she went back to her happy work of making sure no part of Annette’s skin went uncarressed, unkissed, or unnibbled. Annette, for her part, hitched her nightgown up to her hips with a few careful kicks. One hand went down to between her legs and she got to work. Normally she let her mind drift, but Mercedes’ lips tethered her to this place and time. One of her hands was stroking the underside of her breast, the other wound with Annette’s free hand. Mercedes’ lips were making a slow, circular path around her sensitive breast, and Annette could feel the anticipation building. 

Normally her pleasure was driven by her hand between her legs, but in this moment is was just an intensifier. All of her focus was on Mercedes’ gentle mouth, and how every so often she would run her nails across the skin of her belly, whisper-soft. It felt so good and Annette struggled against the urge to shake or writhe under all these feelings. 

Her lips _finally_ made it to Annette’s nipple, and she moaned loudly, “Mercie!” Her nipple was teased by lips, then by her tongue, and Annette’s breath came hard and fast and she had to jerk her fingers away from her clit as she came, suddenly too sensitive. 

Mercedes stood up to blow out the candles and then wrapped the two of them in the blankets.

“What about you?” Annette managed to say. Mercedes giggled sweetly and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I can have my turn another day. I also want to get acquainted with your other breast.” Annette groaned a little, overwhelmed at the thought, but she weaved her fingers with Mercedes’, whispered her feelings into the darkness, and fell quickly to sleep. 


End file.
